That's Why We're Meant To Be
by xXShizuruXx
Summary: 5: AU. Anna won a contest in which she and her friends can go on a date with NRKY consisting of Natsume,Ruka, Koko and Yuu , an all-boys band. One-shot! XD


**This came into my mind like clowns eating crab in a ship full of pirates. Random. I don't even know what I was thinking when I thought about this.**

**Short summary: Anna won a contest in which she and her friends can go on a date with NRKY (NaRuKoYuu) (Natsume, Ruka, Koko and Yuu). One date leads to another, right?**

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! (oh well)**

"Mikaannnnn…"

The brunette looked up when someone poked her waist.

"What?"

"Stop being cranky."

Mikan rolled her eyes.

It was half an hour before the first class and her two best friends were disturbing her already. All Mikan wanted was to sleep on her desk before her first class. But no… Anna and Nonoko just had to show up extremely early today.

"Stop disturbing me."

"Come on, Mikan! Get up! Stop being a lazy pig!"

"Pigs are not lazy."

"Fine! We'll just leave you here and won't tell you the seriously superb fantastic news."

"Yes, yes…" Mikan was drifting off into her sleep again but was smacked at her head. "What do you want me to do?" She glared at the two girls.

"We want you to accompany us on our 'date with NRKY'." The girl with pink hair grinned.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. "Who's NRKY?"

Nonoko rolled her eyes. "Mikan! It stands for NaRuKoYuu! You know? The awesome all-boys band."

Mikan nodded. "Oh yeah. I heard of them before."

Anna squealed. "So will you come? There are four of them in the band, so we need four people. Nonoko is after the drummer, Yuu Tobita. I'm after the cool bassist, Kokoro Yome. That leaves Natsume Hyuuga, the lead singer or guitarist and Ruka Nogi, the guitarist."

"Where are you all going?"

"Well… The NRKY's manager arranged it in a five-star hotel. It's free too!"

Mikan grinned at the words 'free'. "All right, I'll go!"

"Pig! I know you're just going because of the food." Nonoko said.

Mikan just showed her tongue out at Nonoko, making both Anna and Nonoko roll their eyes.

Getting Hotaru to agree on following was extremely difficult. She was always finding excuses when someone asks her for a date, or arranges one. In the end, Anna had to make a phone call to the hotel telling them to prepare crab brains for the date. That made Hotaru agrees to follow.

"How did you even get a date with them? Hotaru asked interestedly.

Anna smirked.

_There was a contest regarding NRKY on the radio and Anna just couldn't resist joining. The seventh caller every hour will enter into another round. And Anna prepared 10 phones on her study table just to make sure that she was the seventh caller. _

_There were 10 seventh callers so all of them were to compete in the intelligence test. Each of them had to answer as many questions as possible about NRKY. For example, how did the band form, what are the names of the members, etc._

_From there 4 of them with the highest score will enter the 'semifinals'. They had to sing all of NRKY's songs. One lyric wrong and you lose. Anna was lucky. One of the four missed out one song, another pronounced many lyrics wrongly and the last one mixed their songs._

_So in the end, Anna won the contest of 'A Date with NRKY'._

"When is it?" Mikan asked.

"It's tonight!" Anna grinned from ear to ear.

Mikan and Hotaru had the same thought: A bit last minute, don't you think?

They wore casually, at the same time elegant. Anna wore a cute pink coloured casual dress, Nonoko wore a black halter neck top with white skirt, Hotaru wore a plain blouse with tights and Mikan wore a peach blouse with black skirt.

The NRKY was to pick them up at 6.30 from Anna's house. They were punctual and came with a limousine. Mikan, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko went out of the house and surveyed the people outside the limo.

A guy with dirty blonde hair was smiling at Nonoko. He pushed his spectacles up and gestured for her to get inside the limousine.

Anna was too hyper/happy that she just went inside the limousine without the guy gesturing.

Next was the blonde hair with azure eyes. He immediately took an interest on Hotaru and was grinning at her. She rolled her eyes when he offered his hand to help her get into the limo.

The last one was a guy with raven hair and crimson eyes. His intense look on her made her nervous. He didn't smile or gesture. All he did was nod his head towards the car and went in by himself. Mikan resisted the urge to punch his face.

When they reached the hotel, they were escorted by many guards to the top floor restaurant.

The date went well… for Anna and Nonoko.

They were giggling madly the whole time and Koko and Yuu were enjoying themselves with those two. Turns out they had many things in common and were discussing on tennis, stamp collecting and at some point, dirt biking.

While the four of them were chatting animatedly, the other four were glaring at different directions. Well, three actually.

Ruka was trying his best to make small talks but either received glares or ignored. He tried wooing Hotaru by telling her about his six packs. She shot him down by saying she saw ten packs before. So instead of trying to make her like him, he started talking to the brunette who was glaring at Natsume's direction once in a while.

The awkward silence was too much for Ruka, so he declared to play Truth or Dare. Natsume, Mikan and Hotaru glared at him but the other four cheered happily.

Once started playing, he felt that it wasn't so bad afterall. Even though Hotaru always chose him to do some obnoxious dare, he still liked it. And well, Hotaru enjoyed it too, although she'll never say that out loud.

Mikan and Natsume were also giving each other terrible dares. For example, for Mikan, Natsume dared her to scream that she is a mental child without supervision all the way, using the lift from the top floor to the ground floor. Mikan got him back by making him doing some girly walk and announcing that he's gay in front of the seven of them.

It went on until 4 in the morning.

Everyone was too exhausted and ended sleeping in the private restaurant.

The next morning, they bade their farewell to each other.

* * *

One week passed.

"Kyaaaaaa! Koko asked me to go out with him tomorrow at the theme park!" Anna screamed when she received a text message from Koko. "He also asked me to bring all of you since the rest of his band members are going as well."

Mikan grunted. She regretted agreeing Anna to go on a date with NRKY. It wasn't like she didn't enjoy herself during that night. It was because of a certain person that was so hostile towards her. But in the end, didn't he say that he like her? Well, he didn't say that in her face of course. She overheard Ruka asking Natsume what he thought of her and he answered with, "She's okay."

"Mikan? Are you there?" Nonoko shook Mikan's shoulders and it seemed to have worked. Mikan blinked her eyes slowly and looked at them.

"I don't want to go."

Anna and Nonoko rolled their eyes simultaneously. "You and Natsume has lots in common okay!"

"Like what?" She retorted.

"Like the fact that both of you hate oyster, that both of you have a little pillow that is probably the same age as you, that both of you prefers orange over apples, that –"

"I get it. But how did you even know so much about him?" She raised her brows.

"Don't get jealous." Anna started and Mikan rolled her eyes. "Koko and I were talking about you and Natsume. So we were listing things that you both like."

"You should get to know him more by going to the theme park tomorrow."

And get to know him more, she shall!

She woke up early to prepare herself. She put on some light make up and dressed casually. She wore a cute blouse with a black skirt and decided not to tie her hair into her famous pigtails.

The NRKY put on disguises to stay away from the medias. Anna and Nonoko entwined fingers with Koko and Yuu respectively while Hotaru and Mikan walked by themselves.

"Hey, Natsume." Ruka held his hand in front of Natsume to stop him from walking.

"Yeah?"

"By the end of today, we shall both have girlfriends, kay?"

Natsume smirked. "Sure."

Even though Natsume didn't show it, he was actually interested in the brunette. Making her angry made him laughed, making her happy made him on cloud nine, making her sad made him want to kill himself. And that was only the first day they met. But in that one night, he enjoyed his date for once after a very long time and he didn't know why.

Ruka made a bee line towards Hotaru and grabbed her hand. "Be my girlfriend, Hotaru!"

Natsume sweat dropped and thought: That was brave of him.

Hotaru had an evil gleam in her eyes that only Mikan could see. "Sure. If you buy me crab brain everyday."

"Deal."

And so, poor little Mikan was left with Natsume.

"So, where do you want to go first?" He casually leaned his hand on her head because he was one and a half head taller than her.

She glared at him and swapped his hands away. "Anything."

So he took her to the ferris wheel, played go-kart with her, went to many roller coaster rides because they make her happy. He had to resist the urge of going to the toilet to puke after every ride. Mikan was oblivious to this because he controlled his emotions properly. And also, he wanted to act manly.

Time passed quickly. The other six had left few hours before but Natsume insisted on staying with Mikan because she looked so sad when the other six said that they were heading home.

Now they are both walking silently next to each other.

Mikan was confused with her feelings. She felt happy but at the same time embarrassed and she didn't know why. She felt that she should have dressed up nicer or put on more make up. She was concentrating on thinking that she tripped and fell flat on her face.

Natsume couldn't help it. He started chuckling at her. Mikan pouted and got up with his help. But when she heard him laughed, she felt like laughing too.

Everything was fine until a little boy banged her leg and before falling down, he pulled her skirt for support.

She felt wind blowing her upper thighs and she knew her skirt must be with the boy now. Her face turned red in a milli second and she grabbed her skirt from the boy who didn't apologise to her because he was too shocked.

She ran towards the girl's restroom and cried. It was such an embarrassing sight. _'What must Natsume be thinking now?'_ And she was hoping that no more embarrassing things will happen after the tripping. Ah well. Life is unpredictable.

Mikan wiped her tears away and readjusted her skirt. The skirt was very loose actually. That's probably how it could come out. When she went out, Natsume rested his hand on her head again.

"Polka."

Her face reddened again. Yes, she was wearing polka dotted panties. And everyone in that proximity just now saw that too.

"Go away." She swapped his hands away again.

"We are meant to be"

"What?" She glared at him.

Natsume gave her a smirk. "We are meant to be, _Mikan_."

"Why?" She looked up at him with a flushed face. The way he said 'Mikan' somehow made her heart beat faster.

"That is because I'm also wearing polka dotted print."

* * *

**I'm really sleepy now. This took around 2 hours to complete. If majority hates it, I'll just delete it and keep it to myself :P **

**Please tell me what you think! ThankyouIloveyou! :3**


End file.
